The Reason
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Two teens meet after the Teen Titans have disbanded. Can they find love and truly be happy or will one of them find a reason? Sequel to Goodbye. Well one of them.


I do not own Teen Titans or the song _'_**The Reason' **by Hoobastank.

The Reason

Raven was walking down the street. She felt something on her head. She looked up and saw that it was raining.

Raven pulled up the hood on her coat and ran down the rest of the street turning into her favorite café. When she was safely inside Raven pulled down her hood and went over to the counter.

The bartender walked to Raven and asked her what she wanted. "Tea." Raven said picking up a book on the counter.

Suddenly Raven heard a noise out of nowhere. She looked up and turned to the direction of the noise.

Raven's eyes widened as she looked upon one of her long lost friends. There sitting less than three feet away from her was Garfield Logan, a.k.a BeastBoy from the Teen Titans. Or was from the Teen Titans.

Raven had confessed her feels to BeastBoy right before she left. She never found out if he felt the same. Well like she used to say No time like present.

Raven put a hand near his glass of soda and pretended to knock it over accidentally. It spilled all over the magazine that he was reading on the counter.

"DUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDEEEEEEE!" BeastBoy shouted at Raven. She pretended not to notice and continued drinking her Tea.

BeastBoy got off his chair and went right to her face. "HELLLLLLLLLLLLO!" Raven turned around, a look of no interest on her face.

Gar's eyes widened and his hands went numb. "R-R-Rae…..?" He stuttered. "Yeah,that's my name." Raven replied nodding.

"RAVEN IT'S ME BEASTBOY!"

Raven pretended to act surprised . "Really BeastBoy I didn't see you there."

"So you want to go out?" Gar asked.

"Sure how about right now?" Raven answered.

"Great!" Gar grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the café.

A FEW HOURS LATER…..

"So how have you been doing?" Raven asked as they ate ice cream on a bench in the park.

"Well I just bought a house." "Really that's great." Raven said nodding again.

Suddenly Garfield got quiet. Raven looked at him.

"Raven last time we saw each other, you said you loved me." He said blushing as red as fire truck, "did you mean it?"

Raven sat there. Her eyes were wide and she did not know what to say.

BeastBoy sat there staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

BeastBoy jumped up and stood there surprised.

"I'm sorry I said it like that you know not giving time reply and all."

BeastBoy just stood there quiet as ever. "You know you really hurt me that day Rae."

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

"I'm sorry."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT?" Beast said suddenly yelled at her tears in his eyes, "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT BUT YOU NEVER MEAN IT!"

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

Tears started to well up in Ravens eyes. BeastBoy ,ashamed of what he had done, went over to her and hugged her.

_  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
_"I'm sorry." He said.

_It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear _

"So am I." Raven replied.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4  
_

BeastBoy's eyes widened, "For what?"

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

"I sorry that we can't be together." Raven said through tears, "someone is after me."

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"But we just found each other." BeastBoy protested.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _

"BeastBoy when I was in Hawaii I learned something, do you know the meaning of the word 'Aloha'?" Raven asked.

"Yeah it means hello." BeastBoy answered.

Raven shook as tears ran down her face. She looked at BeastBoy he had tears in his eyes too.

"Yes, but Aloha also means goodbye." And with that Raven turned. But before she left she asked BeastBoy one final question.

"BeastBoy do you love me?"

BeastBoy'sbody shook as he answered, "Y-Yes."

And then Raven took off running. Leaving BeastBoy on his knees crying.

Yes I know it sucks. I got the aloha thing from Leroy and Stitch.


End file.
